A Double Lie
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: They were living lie, a life of cheating. There relationship couldn't happen until they broke up with there significant others. Is it fate or something more for the two of them. Austin Aries/OC


_**Just a random Austin Aries one-shot. Also Dan is Austin Aries, Michael Paris is Zema Ion, Ashley is Madison Rayne, Josh is Chris Sabin, Jesse refers to Jesse Sorensen and Garett refers to Garett Bischoff. I own nothing but my OC.**_

I hung my head walking through the halls trying to hide the tears, hide the hurt that was running through me. I gave him everything. I almost had to laugh at that. I gave him everything he gave me. But it still hurt that he broke up with me for her. I was the one that was suppose to break up with him. I sighed finding a spot outside to sit. I crossed my arms on the table resting my forehead against them. What a mess my life has become. I was dating Michael Paris. Everything was good between us until he had apart in Jesse getting hurt and things only got worse when he was apart of why Josh got hurt. Then he became this cocky and arrogant guy. It only got worse after he had won the X-Division title. I couldn't take it anymore. It was easier to go out and find someone else then break it off with him. I found someone else, I didn't wanna break it off, things weren't that bad, not like they were. It didn't matter as the other guy had someone else as well and their relationship was falling to piece's. I was there for him and he was there for me through it all. At first it started out as friends but then something magical happened. I wouldn't trade it in for the world.

"If Ashley is hanging on his arm in there, that must mean you two called it quits." I looked up to meet his amazing blue eyes. I could get lost in them for days. Hell I have.

"He ended it. But it doesn't change anything."

"You wanted it to end didn't you?" I nodded my head of course I did. "Then what's the problem?"

"The fact we can't be together because you're still with her."

"Not true, I broke it off the second I saw he was all over her in public. I want you not her." I've dreamed of this day for a while now, but I felt myself getting mad at him.

"Then when someone better comes along you'll dump me like yesterdays trash." I got up storming past him only he grabbed my arm pulling me into him. Our lips collided, our bodies molding into one.

"That's not the case and you know it. I should be the one pissed here. You're out here crying because he dumped you for her. For someone that doesn't want to be with him you're taking it to heart. You sure it wont be you running back to him, forgetting about me?" The anger was present in his once clear blue eyes they had turned black.

"If that was the case, I would be in there beating the fuck outta Ashley, not out here fighting with you." Rage was starting to shoot through me. It only took his fingers running along my back to relax me.

"Why would you wanna go do a dumb thing like that when you got me here? All those doubts you have about me running off get rid of them. You know you're the only person I will ever run to for anything. Why think different now?" I sighed resting my head against his chest closing my eyes. Breathing in his manly scent, his heart beating in my ear.

"Because you gave her up so easily for me. What else am I to think Dan? You kicked her to the curb the second I became single. Who says you wont do it to me as well?"

"I say it. I told you when this first started that I would break up with her if you did the same with Michael. You said no. It wouldn't be right for me to be standing here holding you in my arms professing my love for you." My light brown eyes looked up into his crystal blue orbs.

"What are you getting at Dan?" I questioned chewing my lip, feeling the butterflies in the pit of my stomach star to flutter.

"I'm saying that..."

"Dan your promo is up next." He nodded looking up at the techie. I hated that his moment got ruined, that was if this was his moment.

"I'll be waiting here for you. I don't feel like being around any of them right now." He let his thumb caress my cheek, his lips pressed softly against mine.

"I'll be back and we can finish this." I smiled kissing his cheek. I sat down watching him walk off. I was happy for once that I didn't have a match or a promo to do tonight. I looked around hearing the voices of families visiting Universal Studios theme park but not being able to see them.

"What's with you? Ready to try your luck with me again?" I looked at him. I was going to humor him along with myself here.

"My problem is that I don't have you in my life Garett. What are you gonna do about it?" I smirked tapping my fingers on the table, licking my lips looking him up and down.

"Not a damn thing, god I'm not a piece of meat." He squirmed under my stare. I shot him a serious look before we broke out into a fit of laughter. "It's good to see that he hasn't broke everything about you."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not broken, just a mess." I stated.

"Yea a huge mess. Who are you gonna find that wants to clean that up?" His words ate at me more then they should have. He was right. Dan wouldn't stick around with the mess I was. "You gonna be ok?" I cleared my throat.

"Yea I'll be fine." He looked at me unsure if I would be or not. "I'll be fine besides Dan will be here shortly."

"What's Dan have to do with anything?"

"He has a lot to do with everything when it concerns her." I looked over to Dan smiling. "I suggest you leave Garett."

"You sure you're gonna be ok Angie?" He asked looking at me ignoring Dan's question altogether. I nodded getting up walking over to Dan my arms going around him.

"I'm in the prefect care." I felt Dan's lips on my head. Garett just looked at us and walked off.

"He didn't try anything did he?" I felt him get tense.

"Relax Dan. Nothing happened and nothing will happen between us. We're friends nothing more. What everyone thinks happened between us didn't. He never once took advantage of me. That's not him."

"But you were drunk. You don't remember that night." I scoffed moving away.

"I remember sneaking away from Michael to be with you all night long. I remember our sexcapade in your car. I remember getting so upset that you had to fight with Micheal that Garett was there to comfort me. He spent the night on the couch in my hotel room to make sure I was ok. Yea it sure seems I was too drunk to remember that night." I went to pull out of his embrace, only he held me there.

"I'm sorry about that night. I hated that he was flirting with Ashley when you were right there."

"That didn't bother you when you were balls deep inside me in the back seat of your car. I believe your girlfriend was there that night as well."

"She's my ex. You knew how I felt about her. But I wasn't giving her up until I knew I could have you to myself."

"I thought I did, but you wouldn't give her up for me." The tears wanted to spill over the brim but I wasn't going to let them that easily.

"You didn't give Michael up for me either."

"I would've. All you had to do was say so. Tell me you wanted me to. It's never been him, it's been you since I walked through the doors a little over 3 years ago. But you never gave me the time of day. And now here we are fighting over them when we should be talking about us." I let a small chuckle out. "I never gave him up because I was scared you weren't going to give her up and I didn't wanna be alone." He hugged me to his body.

"You would've never been alone. Never Angie." I sniffled holding back the tears. "Earlier before I got interrupted." I looked up into his eyes, his gaze meeting mine.

"What about it?" I asked softly.

"I love you, always have, always will." A smile crept onto my lips.

"I love you too." Our lips met in a very intense and heated kiss.

"Why don't we head back to the hotel and celebrate this new found love and relationship?" His lips skimmed over my neck and collarbone. My fingers laced with his. The fear of him wanting to clean up the mess I made was long gone. No matter what I knew that Dan would always be there for me. I wouldn't call it fate just two lies working their way out into something more. Something better.


End file.
